


Y nos pusimos a escribir después de tiempo

by LuisMDolores



Category: Fairly OddParents, Jackie Chan Adventures, Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Teen Wolf (TV), The Simpsons
Genre: Crossover, Cruce de series, F/F, F/M, Gen, La sombra de Khan, M/M, Multi, Multiverso, Other, cuarta pared rota?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisMDolores/pseuds/LuisMDolores
Summary: Si buscas un FIC normal, aquí no hay. Siéntete libre de ser parte de esto o solo pasar al siguiente trabajo de está página. Espero te guste.





	Y nos pusimos a escribir después de tiempo

**En algún lugar en Perú…**

En una habitación con muy poca privacidad para hacer algunas cosas naturales como leer un fic, escribirlo o buscar en Twitter buen porno gratis.

Me senté frente a la Pc y de pronto todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron en el baño mientras revisaba la página de Ao3; SE FUERON….

 **Vez verde:** UUUUUUUUhhhh brillaaaaa

 **Voz rosa:** cállate idiota, mira ya nos dejó participar.

 **Voz verde:** Brilla! Brilla! – con su chirriante voz.

 **Yo:** ¿Qué se supone con son ustedes?

 **Voz verde:** [voz masculina y acento inglés] Somos manifestaciones psicóticas producidas por tu mente trastornada.

 **Yo:** Y ¿Por qué dicen llamarse voz verde y rosa?

 **Voz rosa:** Quizás ¿Por qué no existimos y tienes que darnos una identidad para poder identificarnos?

 **Yo:** Como sea.

Tomo un sorbo de mi taza de café. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic de Teen Wolf o de otro fandom. Tengo buenas ideas, pero aún están en el horno y cada que quiero escribir siempre salen cosas de la universidad y…

 **Voz rosa:** Hey! Esto no es tu diario personal ¿Escribirás pronto algo o estás tratando de hacer perder la paciencia de la persona que lee estas líneas?

 **Voz verde:** ¡ALERTA DE REGAÑO! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

 **Voz rosa:** Tarado

 **Voz verde:** ¡¡¡¡Budín!!!!

 **Yo:** Cállense. Estoy en eso. Tenía pensado escribir sobre un crossover entre “Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan” y Teen Wolf. Uno donde Jade joven se cruza con la nueva manada y ella usas los talismanes para dejarlos con la boca abierta, pero Shendu se apodera de Stiles adulto, que estaba trabajando en el FBI junto a Derek para luego secuestrar a Jade y tratar de tener su cuerpo como venganza personal…

 **Voz rosa:** MMM no crees que le hace falta unos ninjas, que Jade este en paños menores cuando la sombra de Khan atacó…

 **Voz verde:** ¡¡¡¡Budín!!!! [XD XD XD]

 **Voz rosa:** ¡Idiota!

 **Yo:** O quizás, volver a subir el FIC de ¡Binbougami ga! Dónde Stiles es un dios de la pobreza intentando enseñar a un joven Derek Hale a ser más humilde y mejor ser humano.

 **Voz rosa:** Solo nosotros sabemos que tu escribiste eso, pero probablemente los demás usuarios te acusen de plagio porque no lo subirás en la misma cuenta.

 **Yo:** :c

 **Voz rosa:** Anímate cariño.

 **Voz verde:** Nos tienes a nosotros. Pide unos helados

 **Yo:** No son reales…

**Voces: -.-**

**Voz verde:** ¿Qué tal dos helados?

 **El tio:** Shihuaaaaa

Golpe en la cabeza. Dolor severo y malo.

 **El tío:** Deja de lamentarte como una doncella en aprietos. Si no escribes un fic pronto la persona que está leyendo esto se aburrirá y no dejará ni un kudo!

 **Voz verde:** ¿Quién es el viejito?

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! ¡Una entidad del chi del mal!

[Levanta su lagartija mágica]

 **El tío:** _Gwu Mu Gue Gwa Fai Tsi Zao! Gwu Mu Gue Gwa Fai Tsi Zao! [no leer en voz alta. quedas advertido(a) de que pueda aparecer el tío y te de un dedaso en la frente]_

[salen chispitas]

 **Voz verde:** jajajaja hacen cosquillas.

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! Es un chi del mal muy poderoso. Mi magia no le hace nada.

 **Voz rosa:** No somos malos. Somos…

 **Voces:** Tus padrinos mágicos

 **El tío:** ¿Mis qué?

 **Voz rosa:** No tuyo de Timmy

 **Voz verde:** ¿No éramos del que está escribiendo este fic?

 **Yo:** No son padrinos de nadie. No existen. Como los unicornios, los dragones y Yisus que está en la esquina.

 **Voz rosa:** Oh genial ¿Vez lo que haces? Ya está usando referencias a Los Simpsons. Así no mencionará el fandom de Teen Wolf en ninguna línea.

 **Yo:** ¡Cállense!

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! No glites. Arruinarás los oídos del tío ¡¡Prepárame un té Jackie!!!

 **Yo:** Aquí no hay Jackie.

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! Entonces piénsame tomándome un a taza de té fino y escribe el FIC.

[Después de una taza de imaginaria, un chocolate para la voz rosa y ¡¡¡¡Budín!!!! Para la otra]

**Yo:**

_**Resumen. –** después de vencer al sucesor de Gerard, apenas, y de esparcir su secreto a todo Beacon Hills por error; la manada de Scott McCall intenta reunir a todos los aliados posibles. Sin embargo, una nueva criatura sobrenatural hace aparición llamando la atención de una agencia de detectives paranormales que enviaran a dos de sus mejores agentes, un cavernícola y un extraterrestre con el comportamiento muy humano…_

**Voz rosa:** ¿Harás un crossover con Martín Mistery?

**Yo: -.-**

**Voz verde:** ¡Lo dijo!

 **El tío:** Hasta el tío sabe cuándo debe guardar silencio.

 **Voz rosa:** Lo siento cariño.

 **Yo:** De todos modos, al poner los tags se darían cuenta. ¿Qué criatura sobrenatural sería suficientemente misteriosa para llamar la atención del Centro? ¿Qué tal oscuro?

 **Voz rosa:** ¿Oscuro?

 **El tío:** Usar a las fuerzas del mal trae consecuencias.

 **Voz verde:** ¡Lo dijo!

 **Yo:** Hum, ya sé. La sombra de Khan se sale de control y sin Shendu que la controle se ven atraídos por el Nemetón en Beacon Hills. Y como la magia solo se vence con magia al final tendrá que venir el Tío.

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! Una sombra de Khan descontrolada no es algo con lo que quiera enflentarse el Tío. Mejor llama a Thoruuuuu.

 **Todos:** [pensando] Cobarde

 **Jade:** Tío, Jackie te está buscando.

 **El tío:** ¡¡Shihuaaaa!! Jackiiiiiiiiii ¿Dónde estás?

 **Jade:** Así que ¿Un fic sobre mí? ¿Cuándo lo empiezas? ¿Estará super Alce?

 **Voz rosa:** [Pensando] es igual de atolondrada que Cosmo…

 **Jade:** ¡Hey! Yo vencí a Shendu y reescribí el mundo de los demonios en el libro de las épocas.

 **Yo:** ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------WebWritter: ¿Quieren saber que pasa luego?

 


End file.
